


A Kiss for Good Luck

by GoodJanet



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmidt gets a little nervous about meeting Jenko's parents. Jenko calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_sceal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_sceal/gifts).



“Do you think we should be doing this?”

“Dude, I don’t care.”

Jenko hoists his leg a little higher and goes back to kissing him. It’s kinda weird, but also kinda good too. Schmidt moans into his mouth, and suddenly things are moving quickly from good to great.

“Are you seriously getting an erection right now?” Schmidt asks breathlessly.

Jenko kisses his neck, trying to hide his blush.

“I can’t help it. You are so fucking hot right now. I mean, look at you.”

Schmidt looks down at himself. And, yeah, okay. These new jeans are pretty ace. And since this was supposed to be a nice restaurant, he had decided to don a black button up. Nothing fancy, but maybe it was that new hair gel he was trying. Maybe it was a whole package coming together type deal. But he’s still not sold.

“Are you sure it’s not just my new cologne? Because that stuff is fucking fresh.”

Jenko laughs and pulls him in for a hug. How does he manage to be so adorable and so hot at the same time?

“No, you idiot. Like, you’re all dolled up, and yeah, you smell great, but what I meant was that you’re the whole package. You’re hot and you’re funny and you’re so, so fucking smart. I just feel lucky to have you in my life. You’re important to me, you know?”

And wow, he was not expecting to hear all that. They’ve been trying to be better about talking about feelings instead of walking away from each other because of miscommunication, but that little speech right there? That was beautiful. Jenko is the most lovely when he’s speaking from that golden heart of his. 

Now _he’s_ the one leaning up to plant a kiss on Jenko’s lips.

“You’re important to me too, man. Seriously, we make such a good team. You always get me.”

Jenko’s smile shines in the darkness of the hallway they’ve snuck down. The man is actually beaming. And Schmidt starts smiling too when he realizes that he’s the reason for it. It’s just so _right_.

“We should, uh, probably go back out there. Our parents will wonder where we wandered off to.”

Jenko adopts a more serious face.

“Oh, yeah, totally. By the way, I think our folks really like each other.”

Schmidt breathes a sigh of relief.

“Dude, I’m so glad you said that. I was literally freaking out and came over here to get some air.”

Jenko wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“I figured. Now let’s go enjoy the rest of your mother’s potato salad story and laugh at whatever joke my dad’s for sure going to tell next.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Jenko smiles again, and Schmidt knows that everything is going to work out just fine.


End file.
